Road to Sasuke! With Hinata?
by tsuginomai
Summary: After the sudden appearance of a mysterious masked man, both Sasuke and Hinata (RTN) were sent to a world completely different from the world they're from. That world... is the actual Naruto world. Why did the masked man send them there? What might happen to the them in this world where they're known by their opposite personalities? SasuHina. Warning: Foul language.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ: I published this story here on before but due to a busy schedule, I had to delete it because I simply had no time to publish new chapters. To those who are reading this and were following this story before it got deleted, don't worry. I'm the original author.

Anyways, the story I've written here is similar to RTN but has been altered in some ways. I guess you can say the story is au 0.0 As the story progresses, I'll explain to you readers out there the parts that are the same and the ones that got changed. For now, here's some things you might need to know for this chapter:

1) Naruto and Sakura (the actual characters) go into the RTN World still.

2) Sakura (RTN) is already in the actual Naruto world (remember that episode "Road to Sakura").

3) One thing I changed - When Tobi does _Tsukiyomi, _nothing 'flashy' like a vortex appears.

Other things you should know:

- This story is based off a roleplay I did with a friend a long time ago. The posts can be found on tumblr under my url, hyuga-hinata.

- This story has a POV involving Sasuke and Hinata (so I guess you can say it's an omniscient but I don't give the thoughts and feelings of any other characters besides Sasuke and Hinata sooo)

Well, I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

`tsuginomai

* * *

_How to capture the jinchuuriki… _

_There has to be a way to attain him…_

_I wonder…_

…

…

…

…_That's it. _

_But first, I need to get _him_._

_In order to do that, I need to find a way that will persuade him to walk right into my trap…_

_Yet he won't realize that it's a trap._

_Hmmm…_

_Let's see…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Using his closest comrades…_

_It might work._

_I've already got Sakura Haruno._

_All I need is Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Good. _

_That might lead _him _out._

_Out and into my grasp._

_We'll just have to see._

_Prepare yourself…_

…_Menma._

~x~

It was late at night and Sasuke was aimlessly wandering around the village of Konoha so that he could kill some time. As he was doing so, he took the time to admire his 'beautiful' playboy features. _Perfect,_ he thought. Despite how he didn't want to head back home just yet, Sasuke was exhausted for no particular reason. It was a weird feeling but he decided to ignore it. Continuing to stroll along down the section of the village he was in, Sasuke abruptly heard a loud screeching sound echo from afar.

_Wh-What was that? _A bit frightened, the raven haired playboy quickened his pace. Sasuke was glad it was night time because if anyone saw him like this, it would highly tarnish his reputation as the strong willed playboy he was known for. Looking in all different directions besides face front, he wasn't actually surprised when he felt himself collide into another person. The thing that surprised him though was how there was someone else besides him walking around the village during this time. After the sudden collision, both Sasuke and the person he plowed into fell down to the ground.

_Ugh…_

He took a moment to let the shock that ran through his body subside. For some reason, the collision hurt. After bringing himself back up, he began to rub his ass. Yup. It was bruised alright. At that point, he didn't care whether or not this incident was his fault. Sasuke wanted an apology.

"Whoever you are, you better say sor-"

Before he was able to complete his sentence, he didn't expect to see the person he was looking at right now. A small smirk smeared across his face as he walked up to this person, completely forgetting about the pain he was feeling a few seconds ago. "Hinata, babe. I surely didn't expect to find you here. How are you? And how come you're walking around the streets at night? _Alone _especially?"

_Tch. Sasuke Uchiha. The least person I'd want to see, _Hinata mused. "Uchiha. Who would've thought." As she brought herself off the ground, she began to dust off the dirt that got onto her clothes. "Just great. You know, you better watch where you're going next time or else…"

Sasuke watched as Hinata stood up from the ground and began dusting off her clothes. While she was doing that, Sasuke couldn't help but admire her physical attributes. If he were to rate Hinata on a scale of one to ten, he would give her an eight. Maybe even a nine… He just thought she was _that _attractive. But no matter. There were plenty of attractive women he could pick out there.

"Hey now. Don't be like that. Here. How about I walk you home. It's my way of saying sorry. Besides… it's dangerous for a girl like you to be walking alone at night. You know what I'm saying?" he winked. Walking over to Hinata's side, he put an arm over her shoulder. He couldn't help it. It was one of those playboy urges he had.

Hinata was just about ready to punch the Uchiha in the face but she kept her cool. She let out a sigh in annoyance. "Still acting like a playboy as always. Geez. I thought you already quit acting like a playboy because you were in love with Sakura and shit." She shook Sasuke's arm off her shoulder. "Look, I can walk home by myself alright. I don't need anyone to walk me home. Especially if that person is_ you._ Don't take it personally… but just go back to wherever you came from and get lost or something. Mkay'?" Without waiting for his response, Hinata turned around and began to depart.

Sasuke sighed in disbelief. He was losing his cool. No one ever rejects _him_, Sasuke Uchiha. "Hinata. _Babe_. Please don't be like that. Come on... Let me walk you home…" Right when he was about to go after her, a strong wind suddenly blew out of nowhere. He knew it was strong because as soon as it hit him, he almost fell in the direction that the wind was hitting him in. "What the hell…" After blinking simultaneously, he was surprised to find a masked man stand right before him. The Uchiha gave a good look at the masked stranger before letting any words come out from his mouth.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"...Yes?"

"You will be put in a _dojutsu_ of reality."

"...Wait, what? Wh-What are you saying? The fuck… Tell me, who are you? What are you doing here? Wh-" Before Sasuke could finish, he was struck with surprise when he saw Hinata come out from nowhere and plant herself right in front of him.

"Hinata." _  
_

"Heh. I had feeling you were in trouble Uchiha. Who would've thought that you'd be such a weakling," she teased. Realigning herself, Hinata took a moment to stand ground. With her _byakugan _activated, she was just about ready to defend herself and Sasuke from any attack the masked man might unleash. Maybe she was going a bit too overboard with the defense... but really, they can't afford to get too relaxed about this. Especially since the man standing before them was someone they've never seen before and that he appeared from thin air.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga…"

The Hyuga gave a strange look to the masked man. "Hey. Who are you? What brings you here?"

"…"

Hearing no response from the masked stranger, Hinata was just about ready to charge until the man started to make what it looked like hand jutsu signs. The man was also mumbling some phrases to himself as well. None of them sounded familiar whatsoever. One of the phrases Hinata was able to catch however was 'Tsukiyomi'. Before they knew it, the man fled and the both of them weren't able to catch him do so. It was almost as if it happened in a blink of an eye. Taking some to envelop what just happened, they couldn't help but have perplexed looks appear on their faces.

"…Hinata, what just happened?" Sasuke questioned.

Getting out of her defense, she let out a slight 'tch' noise before responding. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Can't you see that I look just as confused as you do?"

Still unable to not fully comprehend what happened just yet, the two began to look around when they noticed the sun start to arise in the distant horizon.

The confused look on Hinata's face became more apparent. "It's morning already?"

"It is? Wait. If it's morning, then that means… that means I've been walking around the village all of last night?" Sasuke realized, clapping his hands to his face.

Before things could get any more complicated, both ninjas looked back when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them.

_Awww man. Who could this be now? _Sasuke thought as he waited to see who the person was. With the morning sunlight in their way, it was difficult to tell.

When the person finally stopped a few feet away from them, Hinata was glad yet disgusted to find that it was just her perverted cousin Neji. "Oh. Neji-nii. What a surprise…" _Not really, _she rolled her eyes, "So, what brings you out here this early in the morning?"

"Hinata-sama! This is where you've been all night?! Good grief! And what… J-Just what do you think you're wearing?"

Hinata noticed Neji's face turn a bright red color right when he asked that. "This is what I usually wear," she responded, quite baffled at why he was acting so surprised. She always wore her jacket, crop top (I don't know c:), shorts, and boots so Hinata wasn't exactly sure why her cousin asked that.

What caught both Sasuke and Hinata's attention was how the bright red color on Neji's face immediately faded away and that in an instant, he got into some sort of fighting stance. The thing that shocked the both of them the most though was that the direction Neji was facing was in Sasuke's direction. With the way he was posed and all, he was basically saying that he wanted to attack the Uchiha.

Hinata put her hands up in air in a staggered notion. "Ey, Neji-nii. Don't worry. Sasuke didn't do anything to harass me in any way. Really. So there's no need for you to-"

If the situation wasn't where it was right now, a smile could've appeared on Sasuke's face right then and there. Finally… after a long period of waiting, Hinata called him by his actual name and not 'Uchiha'.

"Hinata-sama, please! Stand back! Don't get too close to him!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "What? Come on. Listen to me! Sasuke didn't do anything wrong. Seriously!"

"Why are you acting like this? You're not acting like yourself… Whatever. Anyways, have you already forgotten? Sasuke Uchiha here has been classified as a highly wanted rogue ninja. "

Sasuke was confused as fuck. He didn't know what exactly was going on… but one thing's for sure. The atmosphere of the village had changed. For some reason, it was different than usual. He only just realized this feeling after Neji called him a Rogue ninja. _Wait…_

"R-Rogue ninja?!" Sasuke repeated. The phrase lingered on the tip of his tounge. Being called a 'Rogue ninja' felt a lot worse than the time those girls rejected him. That, for Sasuke, wasn't a good thing at all.

"Neji-nii, what are you talking about? Just because you don't like Sasuke as much doesn't give you the right to say all this bull about him."

"Seriously Hinata-sama. You're acting very different than usual… Honestly… What's gotten into you?"

"Are you in your right state of mind right now? Like, I should be the one asking you that! You're the one who's been acting different! You usually act like a fucking pervert."

"W-Watch you're language! Tch. I don't have time for this... Sasuke. If you don't want to create a hassle, just silently turn yourself in."

Sasuke sweatdropped. _Then why does it still look as if you're about ready to attack me? If you wanted it to turn out that way all along, then I suggest you drop it. _"I'm curious though. What did I do to make you think I'm some sort of _rogue _ninja?"

Hearing no response, the two watched as Neji heaved a big sigh before activated his byakugan. "Sorry Sasuke. Since you won't hand yourself over… I guess I have no choice."

A gut instinct sputtered in Sasuke's stomach so he made sure to jump back right before Neji was able to launch on attack on him. The Uchiha was glad to have dodged the attack… but he was still scared as hell.

"H-Hey now Neji. It's me… Sasuke. I'm not a rogue ninja. I never even left the village so I can't be," he told him, "I thought you were my homie! Er… I thought we were homedawgs for life!" Sasuke took the opportunity to take another step backward away from Neji.

_Oh no, this is bad,_ Hinata thought as she watched her cousin ignore what Sasuke had said and deliberately continue to attack him, _If it continues to go on like this, Sasuke might be in real trouble. _Before Neji could deliver what it looked like his final blow, Hinata quickly pushed Neji to the side as hard as she could, grabbed Sasuke by the hand, and began running in the direction that lead them to where she thought the outskirts of the village was. She apparently did not think that through but on a situation like that, she didn't need to.

'Hinata-sama!…' Was the last thing they heard from Neji before they completely lost sight of him.

~x~

_Hinata Hyuga…_

_Who would've thought I'd have to drag her into this other world as well..._

_But no matter._

_As long as Sasuke Uchiha is in… _

_Then it doesn't matter who else comes in._

_Menma…_

_Jinchuuriki…_

_Be prepared._

_The worst is yet to come._

~x~

"I don't think the person back there was actually Neji. I mean come on. The Neji we know is a pervert!" Sasuke stated, still clearly baffled by Neji's actions. With luck, the two were able to get away from the chaos that occurred _which was Neji_ and hide themselves in a place full of tall trees located right next to the walls that surrounded Konoha.

"Well thanks for pointing that out captain obvious," Hinata noted, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"But seriously though. What are we going to do now?" Sasuke wondered. Leaning himself against a tree's trunks, he used the precious time he had to think about their next moves.

"I don't know," Hinata admitted. What was going on? Why was Neji acting so weird? She wasn't so sure if that could've been another Neji. After all, the Neji back there… looked like Neji, the perverted cousin she knew and hated. The only thing different about the Neji back there was his facial expressions but other than that, who else could it have been? So many questions continued to pop up in her mind. It all gave her a headache.

"Seriously. What the actual fuck is going on? Even when we were making our way down the village to come here, people kept looking at me as if… as if I'm some sort of outsider! Really! What have I done wrong? What have I done wrong?…"

Hinata leaned herself next to him. To be honest, Hinata felt kind of sorry for the Uchiha at the moment. She had a strong urge to try and comfort him but she decided to not let herself get to that point. "…We have to find Menma."

Standing back upright, Sasuke turned his direction so that he was able to face her properly. "Look. I know how much you want him and all Hinata, but really. We don't have time to be thinking about stuff like that."

"T-That's not what I meant!" Hinata stuttered, "Listen! We need to find Menma and ask him what the fuck is going on. He might have some knowledge on this situation."

Sasuke raised a brow at her. For some reason, the Uchiha felt a little jealous by how Hinata brought Menma up as the first person they should ask for help. He really shouldn't but for some reason, he did. But one thing's certain… she's right about asking him for help. If anything out of the ordinary happens, the best person to ask is Menma.

"…Fine. If that's one of the only ways to figure out why everyone is acting so strange, then let's do it."

* * *

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Please stay tuned for the next chapters to come (:

`tsuginomai


	2. Chapter 2

This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story 0.0 Well anyways, thank you all for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Note: There really isn't anything new you guys need to know for this chapter but just for a refresher, continue to remember these facts: (these were already stated in Chapter 1 but again, this is just for a refresher)

1) Naruto and Sakura (the actual characters) go into the RTN World still.

2) Sakura (RTN) is already in the actual Naruto world (remember that episode "Road to Sakura").

3) One thing I changed - When Tobi does _Tsukiyomi, _nothing 'flashy' like a vortex appears.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

`tsuginomai

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

After the two made the decision to go and visit Menma for their first source of help, Sasuke and Hinata finally found his home which was located somewhere near the Hokage Mountain Monument.

Although Sasuke knew this wasn't the time for jokes, he couldn't help but laugh. Finding Menma's home was all Hinata's doing. If it wasn't for her, who knows where they'd be right now. "Hah. I'm surprised Hinata. Even though you didn't know the exact location of Menma's home, you were still able to pinpoint its location by the surroundings. Like seriously, I didn't even know Menma lives here and I'm a part of his team!... But anyways, I find it a tad bit suspicious that you know what his house and the buildings that surround it look like. Please don't tell me you've doing what I think you've been doing…"

A despiteful look appeared on her face after he made that assumption. Hinata knew what he was talking about. She didn't appreciate how he thought she did however. "Hey. Just because I have a _small_ crush on him doesn't mean I'll go to the full extent of stalking him. Come on. I'm not that desperate."

"Well alright. If you say so," he shrugged. _I bet a thousand bucks that you do though. _As the two ninjas began to slowly ascend the steps that led to the front porch of Menma's house, a chill suddenly ran down through Sasuke's spine. What if Menma turns out the same way as Neji did back there and start acting in a completely different mannerism? Just the slight thought of it made his body start to tremble.

"Like I said before… You're such a weakling," Hinata spat, taking notice of Sasuke's trembling figure, "I thought you were a lot tougher than that, Uchiha."

_This bitch… She's probably scared herself_,_ Tch. Whatever, _Sasuke thought, still shaking from anxiety. He also tried to ignore the fact that Hinata just spoke smack about him.

After what it seemed like forever, both Sasuke and Hinata finally reached the top of the stairs. They noticed that the door which led inside the house was still a few feet away from them so it still took them a few more seconds to get them directly right in front of the door.

As much as Sasuke was nervous to knock on the door, he was eager to get it over with. He wanted an explanation for… pretty much everything. If he didn't get one soon, the whole 'Rogue Ninja' thing will continue to linger on in his head and he didn't want that one bit. Finally taking up the courage, the Uchiha created a fist with his hand and started banging it against the door.

About a minute had gone by and there was still no sign of anyone opening up the door. Being the impatient girl she was, Hinata began to complain. "What's taking him so long?" Making her own fist, she began pounding it against the door. "We really don't have to waste. Menma! Menma's parents! Anyone! Open up the damn-!"

Just then…

"My my. What's all the ruckus about?" It was an old lady who ended up answering the door. "Oh. Why hello young ones."

"H-Hello…" Hinata greeted back, releasing the fist she still had in the air. Another puzzled look came across the Hyuga's face. She had enough confused looks appear on her face for today. "Oh. Sorry about the yelling and banging by the way."

"No worries. I can understand that young people nowadays are impatient. Anyways, is there anything you two young fellows need? Considering the fact that you were banging on my door, I'm guessing it's urgent."

"Ah yes, there is," Sasuke spoke up. He wasn't sure why he did when the person who answered the door wasn't even Menma. For now, he had to think of something to tell the old lady. "We were just… well… wondering… if you're the one that lives here."

_Way to go to ask such a horrible question Sasuke, _Hinata thought, _Can the playboy get dumber than he already is?_

"Why yes, I do. I live here with grandson to be exact."

"Your grandson?" Hinata repeated. She had to bring up something to get away from that awful question.

"Yes. He's a ninja you see…" A smile lit upon the elderly lady's face, "He always tells me these interesting ninja stories. Like a few months ago for example. He told me about the time the ninja Naruto Uzumaki saved the village from the Akatsuki. He was even there to witness it."

"Naruto Uzumaki? Akatsuki?"

"Yes. He also told me about this rogue ninja who used to be one of our own... until something terrible happened that is. From what my grandson told me, this rogue ninja was the last surviving Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was it..."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Wait. Did you just say 'Sasuke Uchiha'?"

"Yes. Poor boy. Whatever the reason may be for leaving the village, I do hope he returns. He is one of our own you know…"

"…"

"...Well, thank you for your time ma'am. Me and my companion here will be heading out now," Hinata told the elder.

"Well alright. It was very nice meeting you two!"

After the old lady shut the door from behind, Hinata took a hold of Sasuke's arm and quickly brought him over to the opposite side of the porch. Ever since the old lady mentioned 'Rogue Ninja'  
and 'Sasuke Uchiha' like Neji did an hour ago, Hinata noticed that Sasuke stayed quiet the whole time. At this point, there was no doubt that in this world, Sasuke Uchiha… who was known to be a playboy in their world… was a rogue ninja in this world.

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"…Sasuke. Hey."

"…"

Hinata sighed. _He's not answering back. Looks like it's time to lie. _"Look, that lady was probably delusional so you really shouldn't-"

"Delusional? Delusional?! Were you even listening to a single word that she was even saying?! In this world, I'm a rogue ninja! Me! Sasuke Uchiha! She even heard it from her own grandson who's a ninja himself. How can she possibly be lying, Hinata? How."

No response came out from Hinata's mouth.

"The Neji back there wasn't lying at all. I am a rogue ninja. Hinata, what am I supposed to do now?"

Looking at the Uchiha's face, Hinata couldn't help but feel completely sorry for Sasuke. For the first time in her life, she has never seen Sasuke, the happy and busty playboy, look this devastated in his life. "Well one thing's for sure. We're in another world…" she began "…Observing the way Neji was acting back there and the lady's story about you being a rogue ninja, our friends must be here in this world but with different personalities. These are all just assumptions but if you think about it, it somewhat makes sense." Hinata couldn't rely entirely on her guesses but since the matter was urgent, the two couldn't possibly wait for answers to come to them. "I also realized this… Since Menma wasn't the one who opened up that door but an old lady, do you think Menma even exists in this world?"

Sasuke sighed. "Who knows. All I know is in this world… my beautiful reputation... is gone."

_Wow. Way to go to let me feel sorry for you. Is that really the main thing you're worried about? _Hinata thought, a bit annoyed. "Well anyways, what we need to do now is find someone we know and ask them where Menma is… or if he even exists. While we do so though, make sure you keep yourself hidden. Considering the fact that you're a rogue ninja in this world, I don't think you should expose yourself anywhere out in public. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded in response. With that, the Uchiha did his best to pull his senses back together. He really needed to stop acting like a wuss and start acting like a man. Judging by the way she looked at him, Sasuke knew that Hinata was ticked off at the way he was acting a moment ago.

"Good. Now first things first. I think it would be best if we look around the streets. Knowing how many people walk around the streets each day, we're bound to find somebody we know by then."

After exiting out the neighborhood where they thought Menma lived in that world, Sasuke and Hinata headed out to the streets in hopes of finding someone they know. While they were searching, they made sure to keep Sasuke's face hidden.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was using to cover up his face. He glanced over at Hinata. "Hey. Are you sure you're alright with the fact that I'm using your jacket to cover up my face? You know, I already stand out like this as it is… But you're the one who stands out the most." Looking around at all the people who were walking on the streets, the Uchiha noticed how majority of the young males they were passing by were looking at Hinata's direction.

Hinata looked around as well. "I don't understand what these men are so hyped up about. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of female ninjas out there who wear similar tops as I do."

_Pssh. Well you're probably the only girl they've seen who looks sexy in a top like that… W-Wait a minute, d-did I really just think that right now? _A blush began to appear on Sasuke's face after realizing what he just thought. _No. That can't be. I'm probably just so exhausted that I'm starting to think random thoughts. Yeah. That's-_

"Hinata? Is that you?"

Hearing another familiar voice come from behind, Sasuke immediately walked over to the nearest street vendor without daring to turn around and look to see who called Hinata's name.

_Damn it Uchiha. Walk away a little less suspiciously next time_, Hinata thought before turning around to see who called her. "Oh. Well if it isn't Shikamaru (_the idiot)_ and… wait. Is that you, Choji?"

"I can say the same about you, Hinata," Choji mentioned, snacking on a bag of chips at the same time, "Except, I wouldn't say 'Choji' but 'Hinata'. " -munch munch-

"Well of course. So anyways, what brings you out here dressed in that way to be exact?" Shikamaru questioned, scratching the top of his head.

Hinata really wanted to ask why Shikamaru sounded so smart and why Choji was fat as fuck… but that would just make her look like an idiot. Besides, there was no time for out-of-course questions. Directing her gaze over at Shikamaru, she noticed a slight blush occurring on the pineapple hair's face. _Heh. Guys can't help it can they?_

"Yeah. Also, why aren't you stuttering like you usually do?" Choji questioned as well.

_Stuttering? Did he just say stuttering? Okay. I figured they would ask about my clothes but… stuttering? Seriously? A girl like me would never stutter. Maybe I'd stutter when I'm embarrassed or something… but that's it. What the fuck is wrong with this universe's me? _"Well, I just wanted to try out a new style. That's all. And stuttering? Why, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hinata noticed both Shikamaru and Choji exchanging confused glances with each other. When she did, she got back their attention on her by making a loud 'ahem' sound. She really _really_ didn't have time to waste.

"Well anyways, please don't ask me why I'm asking you guys this but… do you guys happen to know where Menma lives?"

"Menma? Who's that?" Choji asked.

"Are you referring to Naruto? There's really no need for you to refer him as someone else, " Shikamaru implied, a small grin occurring on his face.

_Right…_"Naruto? He has blonde hair and blue eyes right?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah. That's who I was referring to."

Hinata noticed Shikamaru and Choji exchange glances with each other once more.

"Well, he lives in the apartment complexes somewhere close to where the Hokage statues are located at. The apartments are not directly found in front of the statues but just around the area," Shikamaru responded, pointing a finger over at these tall, red buildings, "You'll know which one is his apartment. It's the first one on the left."

_Seriously. These two have such different personalities. Grrr. I really want to ask them questions…_ Hinata thought, looking over at Sasuke who was still hiding behind a food stand. She sighed. "Hokage statues huh…" Looking in the direction Shikamaru was pointing at, Hinata's eyes literally could've popped right off her eye sockets when she saw what she was looking at in the distance. Hinata couldn't even believe that she didn't notice it before. "Wait. Isn't that… Mi-… Minato-sensei…?"

"Oh. You mean the Fourth? Yeah. That's the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze," Shikamaru told her.

"My father told me Naruto's dad who we never knew is actually the fourth hokage," Choji added in.

_Minato Namikaze. Menma… or should I say 'Naruto's' dad… is the Fourth Hokage of this world? If that's the case… then what exactly happened to Sakura's parents?_

~x~

"Damn. What's taking that bitch so long?" Sasuke whined, still crouching behind the cart vendor. He began to rub the both of his knees as he slouched there, waiting for Hinata to get out from her conversation with tweedledumb and tweedledope. "If I were Hinata, it probably would've taken much less time to ask where Menma lives. Geez. All I know is, she better finish up soon. My knees are killing me. When she finishes, I ought to teach her how to make 'small talk' and not babble on and on and-"

"Hey. You there. What do you think you're doing?"

Figuring that the voice which belonged to a lady was referring to him, Sasuke looked back to see who it was. "Yes? —I mean **yes**? **Is there anything you want, ma'am**?" He made sure to change the way his voice sounded so the lady wouldn't recognize him as the wanted rogue ninja Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you going to buy something or not? You've been crouching here for who knows how long!"

_She must be the vendor owner. _"Look—*ahem*—**Look. I'm just here to**…"

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you were trying to steal goods off my cart?"

"No, I wasn't—**I wasn't trying to do that ma'am. Honestly.**"

"Help! Burglar! Burglar!"

_Shit! Gotta run!_

~x~

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"It looked like you lost focus there for a minute. Are you alright?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…"

"HINATA! RUN! -ahem- **RUN**!"

Hearing Sasuke's shrill calls echo out to her, Hinata didn't have to look over at him to know what she had to do. "Well, it was nice talking to you two but it looks like I'll be heading off now. Okay. Bye!" With that, Hinata trailed off in the direction she saw Sasuke run off to. She didn't dare to look back at Choji and Shikamaru who at this point probably thought she was a complete lunatic.

~x~

"Well that was fucking close. For a minute I thought I was going to get caught," Sasuke sighed.

"You did get caught. And because of that, I couldn't get all the information I wanted to know," Hinata complained, "Luckily, I was able to get the location of Menma—I mean 'Naruto's' home."

"Naruto? Who's that?"

"Supposedly, it's the Menma of this world."

"I see. So, where does _Naruto_ live exactly?"

"In some apartment located near the Hokage Statues."

"Hokage statues again? Well if that's the case, we should probably start making our way back there before night reaches the sky. Knowing we're in another world, who knows where I'll have to stay without getting caught. Naruto is probably our only safe source."

"Well that just applies to you. Me? All I can do is just go home and everything will be the same… except for the fact that I don't stutter and my clothes are completely different," Hinata mentioned, "But still. No one would probably even suspect a thing. Wait… Neji might be a problem… Pssh. I can just get rid of him. Easy as that."

"…Fuck you," was all Sasuke had to say.

Observing the surrounding area the two were currently in, it looked as if they were in some remote part of the village. It didn't seem that the Hokage statues were that far from where they were at however… which was a good thing.

When the two were finally ready to head out to Naruto's home, Hinata made sure to lead Sasuke through which she thought was the quickest route available. Hinata was wrong though because as soon as she made a turn to go back on the main streets, there were a lot of people bustling through the sidewalks. _Well that's just fucking great, _Hinata thought. While they were walking, Hinata heard the sound of what it seemed like village ninjas coming from ahead. _Shit. Ninjas. It sounds like there's a few of them as well. _Hinata looked over at the Uchiha._ And it looks like there's no time to give Sasuke my jacket. _Quickly, Hinata grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shoulders and threw him down at one of the nearby bushes with her on top. The Hyuga made sure the ninjas weren't looking their way before she did. While the two were lying on the ground, Hinata made sure to listen attentively to make sure the ninja's have completely disappeared.

After being pushed down on the ground by Hinata, Sasuke was about to yell at her for doing that until he saw 'blood dripping down from his nose'. The way Hinata brought him down on the ground with her made her huge 'assets' press closely against his chest. Sasuke could feel his face heat up when he realized this.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, noticing that his face was the color of a tomato.

"Errr… Um… H-Hinata. Y-You know… y-you didn't have to throw yourself on top of me to show off your assets. Hehe…" Sasuke stuttered, trying to keep himself together.

A slight blush appeared on Hinata's face. "Oh, sorry." With that, Hinata quickly got off of Sasuke before things could get any more awkward.

Not getting up himself, Sasuke stayed put down on the ground. _What is this? I've seen many girl's assets as big as hers. But why? Why did I get so embarrassed when Hinata's assets were pressed up against me? Pull yourself together, Sasuke. _

"Looks like the group of ninja are gone," Hinata confirmed, "Sasuke?"

"Y-Yes?"

After he responded, Hinata wanted to ask what was up with him. Ever since that _awkward _situation happened, it was as if Sasuke had completely lost his marbles. "The ninjas are already gone. You all set to go?"

"O-Oh. Oh yeah. I'm all set. Ready and set!" he exclaimed. He really wasn't in his right state of mind right now.

_Yup. He's lost his marbles. _"Alright…"

After that, the two continued on their way hoping that no more ninjas would pass by them. Hinata made sure to give Sasuke her jacket before they headed out just. She really didn't want to go through a situation like that ever again.

~x~

Time continued to pass on as they were heading to where they needed to be and so before they knew it, the two finally reached their predestined destination. From the looks of it, it took them quite some time to get there considering the fact that they had to avoid pretty much everyone in the village. It didn't even matter if Sasuke was covering himself up with Hinata's jacket.

"Looks like this is the place. So, are you still ready to talk to the Menma of this universe? He might be the only person that will help us figure out how to get out of this world," Hinata contended.

"Of course. Now stop asking questions will you?" Sasuke demanded, still unable to get over what happened back there. The fact that he couldn't made him feel really upset yet angry.

"Alright alright." _Geez. Looks like someone's acting a bit grumpy._

After giving herself a few seconds to take a deep breath, Hinata clenched her fist and began to pound it against the door. Knocking on the door a few times, the two waited to see if anyone would open up. No answer.

After Sasuke decided to knock on the door as well, seconds had gone by and there was still no sign of anyone opening the door.

Hinata let out an impatient sigh. "Ugh. Where the hell is he? You know what? Screw this. I can't wait for him to answer us any longer." Pissed off, Hinata took a step back before using her foot to kick open the door.

"Hinata! What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kicking open the door and breaking into his home. Now that it's open, come on. Let's head inside," she replied.

After the two went in, they made sure to close the door behind them. It was obvious that someone kicked the door open since there was a big dent in the front but even so, all they wanted was to conceal Sasuke from the public eye.

_We really shouldn't barge in like this_, Sasuke thought. "Menma's apartment looks a little 'unkempt' if you ask me. Are his parents even home? Maybe we should-"

"Again, it's Naruto, not Menma you dumbass," Hinata scoffed, "Oh yeah. I also forgot to mention… Naruto's parents are dead."

The thought of getting out of the apartment completely drifted away from his mind when she said that. "Wh-What? What did you just say?"

"I said his parents are dead. Besides your brain, is your hearing going bad as well?"

"So if Menma… I mean Naruto's… parents passed away, then what happened to Sakura's parents?"

"Exactly what I thought. That why was I was going ask Shikamaru and Choji what happened to Sakura's parents. But no. You decided to cause a ruckus."

"Can you just forget about that?" Sasuke insisted, "Anyways, it looks like it's getting dark soon. What should we do?"

"Hmmm. Well I already know the answer to that. Why don't you crash here for the night and I'll go back to the Hyuga household and stay there. Yup. Sounds like a good plan to me," Hinata grinned.

A pouty looking expression came across Sasuke's face. "Why do I have to stay here by myself? We're not even supposed to be here in the first place! Ugh. You know what, that doesn't matter anymore. I'll just stay here since I have nowhere else to go. But why? Why are you so persistent on going to the Hyuga household? What? You think I'm going to do funny things to you while you're sleeping huh? You know what, whatever. Go ahead. Be a bitch and just leave. Who needs you anyway."

Hinata took a moment to think about the situation before responding. "…Ugh. Fine. I guess I'll stay here with you. After all, we both need to stick together since we're from another universe."

"Heh," Sasuke smirked, "Acting like a toughie when really, you're such a softie. I knew you'd want to stay."

"Don't get the wrong idea, playboy. Since we'll be crashing here for the night, I call the bed. Sasuke, you sleep on the couch."

"Well I'm fine with that. Anyways, we should get some sleep soon. If we wake up early, we won't have to worry about Naruto coming in and finding us here without even asking."

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Night then."

"Night."

~x~

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

It was morning and Sasuke ended up awakening from his night's rest after hearing the crow of a rooster come from outside. Stretching out his limbs, he noticed that he was still in Naruto's apartment. _Man. And I was hoping that everything was just a bad dream that I'll be able to wake up from…_Quietly heading over to the bed Hinata decided to sleep on for the night, Sasuke caught a glimpse of her face and noticed that she was still asleep. _Looks like the bitch is still asleep. I better wake her up soon. But first… let's see if Naruto has some food. I'm starving. _When Sasuke turned around to make his way towards the kitchen, the Uchiha took notice of a dozen books that were piled up right beside the bed. Even though the books were still a few inches away from where he was standing, he still wanted to take precautionary measures. _Looks like I better keep watch of that._ After heading inside the kitchen, all Sasuke could find was a bunch of different types of instant ramen. _Ramen huh? I'm not too fond of ramen… but since I'm hungry, might as well. Beggars can't be choosers am I right, _the Uchiha grinned to himself_, I should probably boil some extra water just in case Hinata wants some ramen as well__._After placing more water inside the boiler, he decided that it would be best to go and wake Hinata up now. Making his way back to the bed, Sasuke completely forgot about the pile of books that were stacked up against the bed. Before he could remember, the Uchiha found himself tripping over the dozen books. The worst part about tripping over the books was how he ended up afterwards… and that is… he landed right on top Hinata.

"Hnnnggg nggg hnnn… hmm?"

_Crap! Better get off of her, quick! _Before Sasuke was about to get himself off of Hinata, he took notice of the Hyuga's facial features and continued to stay in the position he was affixed in. _Wow. I didn't notice a few moments ago but when Hinata's asleep, she looks so peaceful. Completely different from when she's awake. Really… beautiful…_ At that moment, he began to feel the same feeling he had when she placed herself on top of him behind the bush. _This feeling again. What the hell…_ A blush began to appear across his face.

"Hhhmmm… Sasuke? Is that you?" Her eyes slowly beginning to open after feeling a heavy weight being placed on top of her, Hinata looked to see what was being placed on top of her. After seeing what was going on, she was literally was about to punch the playboy in the face. Instead, her body responded with her eyes just widening in complete shock. "S-Sasuke! Wh-What the hell! Wh-What do you think you're doing!?"

No response came from Sasuke's mouth. He even ignored the fact that she was stuttering like crazy. Continuing to look at her facial complexion, he then took notice of her pale eyes which were colored lavender. So gorgeous. _I-I can't believe it. Am I actually falling for a chick like this?_

_Is Sasuke going to get off me or what? _Hinata asked herself. She also seemed to be wondering why she wasn't doing anything to get him off her herself. Lying there completely still, she decided to look back into his dark colored eyes which she knew where looking straight into her own eyes. Why was that?

But then… before they were able to even realize…

"…"

"What..."

"…What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

I hope you readers out there enjoyed this chapter and that you would all stay in tune for the next chapters to come (: If anyone has any questions about the plot (since it's a bit different from the RTN plot) then feel free to message me~

`tsuginomai


End file.
